


The Beast of Greed

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde was cursed to be a beast and the only hope he had to become human again was to learn how to play the piano. Licht didn’t know if he could trust Hyde but he agreed to teach him how to play.{LawLicht/Beauty and the Beast AU}





	1. Chapter 1

Every day, Licht would go into the village and pass an abandoned castle. As he walked by, he could hear someone playing a piano on the other side of the wall. Licht stood on his toes and tried to look over the stone fence but the wall was too tall. The piano ballad always caught his attention and curiosity.

The man played as if he had feet for hands. It was unfathomable how poorly the person played.

“Hey, you still don’t know how to play yet?” Licht screamed over the fence. Ever since he was young, he would hear the same song every time he passed the castle. He was a pianist and hearing the song be butchered was offensive to him. “Learn how to play beginner scales before you try to play anything. You can’t become a pianist if you don’t put in the effort to learn even that.”

Even though the person on the other side of the gate sounded hopeless, Licht would always give him advice before he left. He didn’t know why he bothered because the man continued to play the same song and forgo his advice. As Licht turned away from the gate, something was hurled over the gate and it landed at his feet.

“Did you just throw a rock at me? Are you trying to kill me? If you want to fight, come out here and face me!” Licht screamed and kicked the wall but it held strong. He wasn’t a weak person and his kick should’ve been powerful enough to destroy the wall but it didn’t. Licht picked up the rock, intending to throw it back, and saw that there was a note attached to the rock.

 _Can you tell what song I’m trying to play?_ The note read.

“Beethoven’s _Für Elise_.” Licht answered. It was the first time the person on the other side of the wall ever spoke to him. Though he was curious to why the person chose to write a note to him rather than speak to him normally.

Another rock flew over the gate and Licht caught it. _If you can tell what I’m trying to play, then I have gotten better._

“Playing something that vaguely resembles _Für Elise_ and playing the song well are two different things.” Licht clicked his tongue. Another rock flew over the fence but he didn’t bother to catch it. “I’m not going to play your game of catch. If you want to talk, then talk directly to me.”

Silence answered him and Licht sighed for a moment. It didn’t seem like the person was going to answer him so he decided to leave. As he walked, Licht wondered who the person was. The castle was supposed to be abandoned and cursed. It was said that a prince and all his servants were consumed by the Beast of Greed. The rumours surrounding the castle kept the courageous and foolish away.

“How about you teach me?” Licht stopped when a voice came from the other side of the fence. It was gruff and there was also something ominous in his voice. There was something inhuman about the voice that should’ve told Licht to run. But something stopped him.

The voice sounded incredibly lonely. “I’ll give you anything you want as payment. Just one lesson and I’m sure I’ll be able to play this song well enough. There’s a secret door you can use to come in if you want to. Find a brick with a rose carved into it. Once you press it, the door should open.”

The ground trembled slightly and the moss covering the wall faded until the brick appeared. Licht stared at the brick and hesitantly traced his finger over the rose. Should he press it? The voice sounded like a monster. What if the Beast of Greed still resided inside the castle? Every logical thought told Licht to turn away from the rose.

But Licht found himself pressing the flower.

The ground shook again but the tremors were more powerful and it almost knocked Licht off his feet. With an eerie groan, the wall gave way and revealed a small opening. Licht peered inside cautiously and was struck speechless at what greeted him on the other side.

A garden overflowing with life and beauty laid on the other side. Because of the dreary and lifeless exterior of the castle, he never expected the inside to be so different. There were numerous types of flowers in the garden and Licht knew he never seen anything so colourful or vibrant. It was obvious that the garden had been well cared for.

Licht walked into the garden and the flowers seemed to naturally drift to him. A soft breeze washed through the garden and gently pushed him into the center of the garden. As he walked, Licht looked around the garden but he didn’t see any sign of the Beast of Greed or the man he spoke to. He thought that he would find the person once he reached the center.

But the only thing he found was a white piano. Compared to everything else in the garden, the piano was old and worn. Its paint was peeling off and it looked as if it would crumble with the slightest pressure. Music sheets for _Für Elise_ rested against the piano and Licht picked them up. The pages were yellow and frayed so Licht wondered how old they were.

Licht replaced them and sat in front of the piano. He played a simple scale and was glad to hear that the piano was well tuned. Once he was certain that the piano wouldn’t break beneath his hand, he began to play _Für Elise_ in earnest. The garden seemed to react to his song as the flowers began to sway and petals danced around him.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that one flower didn’t react to his song. A glass jar rested on a table next to the piano with a single rose inside. The rose was withered and looked to be dying but something drew Licht to it. But he turned away from it and focused on the piano keys.

“You asked me to teach you how to play and you’re not even going to come out?” Licht called into the garden once the song ended. “I can’t teach you unless you’re sitting next to me. I doubt just listening to me play will help you improve.”

“I like listening to you play.” A voice answered him and Licht turned to the direction of the voice. He could see the shadow of someone hiding behind the flowers but he couldn’t see the person clearly. “No wonder you insulted my playing. Anyone would sound like a novice compared to your talent.”

“I hate that word. Anyone can learn to be as good as me if you just put in the effort and imagination. If you really want to learn how to play, come out here and learn.”

“Can’t you just play for me one more time before I come out?” The man requested hesitantly and Licht sighed but he turned back the keys. His fingers danced across the piano and the familiar song filled the garden. Licht could hear a pair off footsteps approach him from behind but he didn’t turn to face the man because his concentration was on the song.

When he played the last note, Licht could sense the person standing directly behind him. Licht still didn’t turn to face him and pat the seat next to him. “My name’s Licht. Sit next to me and tell me how much you know how to play.”

“Can you close your eyes and place your hands on the keys?” Licht rolled his eyes but closed them and rested his hands on the middle E. He felt rough hands over his and they guided him to the right keys. Together, they played the song and the man went on. “I memorized the notes but it’s hard for me to play it with my hands… They’re too big to play anymore.”

“Who are you? What’s your name?” Licht asked and the hands over his still for a moment.

“It’s been so long that I forgot my own name.” The man laughed self depreciatingly at himself.

“Well, if I’m going to be teaching you, I need to call you something.” Licht thought over several names he could give the man until one appeared in his mind. “How do you feel about Hyde? It’s a simple name and it’ll be easy for me to remember. Jekyll is my middle name and there’s a novella with the characters Jekyll and Hyde.”

“Hyde, the hideous, destructive inner beast… I guess that’s the perfect name for me now.” The man behind him laughed but it sounded sad to Licht. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped when he saw the hands over his. They were the hands of a beast.

Frantically, Licht stood and pushed the beast away from him. Hyde was shocked by is sudden actions but understood them when he saw the horror and disgust in Licht’s eyes. He glared at him and Hyde quickly pulled his cloak around him tighter to hide his face and body from Licht. But he knew that it was too late since he already saw his hands.

“You’re the Beast of Greed! You tricked me!” Licht screamed the accusation and his mind raced with possibilities. Why would the beast lure him into the castle other than to kill or eat him? He turned on his heel and ran to the opening. He didn’t know if he could outrun the beast but he refused to be killed by it.

“Please, wait Licht! I don’t want to hurt you! I just want you to teach me how to play.” Hyde begged as he ran after him. He was faster than Licht and stood in front of the opening, blocking his escape. “Just listen to me for a minute!”

“Get out of my way, you beast!” Licht screamed and kicked Hyde. He wasn’t expecting Licht to be so strong so didn’t defend himself properly. Hyde landed painfully against the wall and he struggled to stand before Licht kicked the air out of him again.

“Stay with me, please! Just until I learn how to play the piano again.” Hyde dodged Licht’s next kick and hugged Licht to stop him from attacking. His hood fell off and Licht could see his red eyes when he looked down at him. “I can’t break this curse and free my siblings without you.”

“Curse?” Hyde could feel the fight leave Licht and stepped back. He was relieved when he didn’t run from him and explained the curse to him.

“I was forced to take the form of a beast and my siblings were turned into animals by a wizard. He said that the only way to release the curse is if I can play the song _Für Elise_ with all my heart for someone I love. I only have until the last petal of the rose falls before I’m forever cursed to stay like this. Will you please help me?” Hyde’s red eyes begged Licht more than his words did and he hesitated.

Without a word, Licht pushed away Hyde and ran through the opening in the wall. Only once he was on the other side did he look back but it didn’t seem like Hyde was chasing him. The wall closed with finality but Licht couldn’t shake how Hyde’s eyes looked. They were so earnest but they were also that of a beast. Could he really trust the man? What if his words were just a trick?

“Licht, are you still out there?” He heard Hyde’s voice on the other side of the wall. “Can you at least think about it? All I want is to be me again and I’ll give you anything for teaching me. You can even have this stupid castle! Please, Licht…”

“… Okay, I’ll think about it. Just give me a week to think it over.” Licht answered.

“Thank you! You’re a real angel, aren’t you?” Hyde found himself smiling for the first time in centuries. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Licht saw him but he said that he would think about helping him. His answer was more than he could hope for or deserved but Hyde didn’t want to let the opportunity to become human slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

“I must be a fool.” Licht muttered to himself. There he stood in front of the stone gate even though he knew what was on the other side: the Beast of Greed. He pictured the monster of a man he met the previous day. Why did he come back at all? He could hear the beast playing  _Für Elise_  beyond the wall. He claimed to be under a curse that could only be broken after he plays the song for the one he loves.

After he took a deep breath, Licht pressed on the rose emblem and opened the gate. His heart was beating through his chest as he walked through the hidden door. Licht reminded himself that he was an angel and there was nothing for him to be afraid of. Like before, the dreary garden was as downcast as the song the beast played. He reached the center of the garden where the old piano stood.

Hyde was trying to play but the song sounded awkward. His frustration was easy to see. He slammed his fists on the keys when he couldn’t play the song correctly. The keys broke beneath his hands but the piano quickly restored itself. Licht stepped forward and said, “You shouldn’t take out your anger on the piano when it’s your own failure at fault.”

Hyde jumped to his feet when Licht corrected him, realizing that he had an audience for the first time. He was shocked to see him because he didn’t expect him to return but he was immensely happy. He didn’t mind the glare Licht had and Hyde smiled brightly. Hope swelled in him and he ran forward. He took his hands and said, “You actually came back! Will you teach me how to play piano?”

“Don’t touch me!” Licht yelled and he took his hands back. He kicked him and quickly placed some distance between them. His reaction disheartened Hyde but he couldn’t blame him. He looked down at his hands that were scarred and rough. He sighed and hoped that his excitement didn’t scare Licht away. Thankfully, Licht sat down on the bench.

Licht opened his bag and took out several things. He set a metronome and music sheets on the rack. “I never taught someone how to play the piano before. That shouldn’t be a problem though. I’m a pianist and I can give you a few pointers. But, in the end, how well you play is determined by you. Now sit down and put your fingers on the keys.”

“You’re going to be a strict teacher, aren’t you?” He laughed beneath his breath. From the short time they knew each other, Licht seemed rather brash and arrogant. But he could also be his only chance to become human again. He heard how well he could play the piano. Hyde doubted another teacher would agree to help him though. “So, what do you want as payment for this lesson?”

“To stop hearing you play as if you have feet for hands.” His answer surprised Hyde.

“You don’t want anything? Money? Horses? I look like a beast right now but I was once a prince. I can give you anything you want, even this enchanted castle.” Hyde offered. Honestly, the castle held so many painful memories for him that would abandon it the first chance he could. “It’s only human to be greedy so just tell me what you want.”

“I’m an angel. You can say that I’m helping you for a selfish reason though. Every time I hear you play, it ruins my morning walk. I want to enjoy my nice, quiet morning walk again.” Licht told him and Hyde was silent for a moment. Then, he started to laugh. His shoulders shook and he had to hold onto his hood to keep it from falling off.

“You really are something special, Angel Cakes.” Hyde placed his hand on the keys and he tried his best to keep his hands covered with his long sleeve. He didn’t want his beastly hands to scare Licht. “I’ll find a way to repay you later. Shall we begin our lesson?”

“How can we begin when I can’t see your hands? Your sleeves are covering the keys, Stupid Beast.” Licht pulled his sleeves back. He had already seen his scars and claws so he wasn’t shocked by his hands. “Do you know how to read music sheets already? I hear you play the piano often but I want to make sure you know the basics.”

“I played the violin when I was human. A violin is very different from a piano but I hoped I could learn how to play this easily. As you can see, I was wrong.” Hyde leaned back slightly and looked up at the sky. His hood fell off but he didn’t bother to pull it back into place. Licht wasn’t afraid of his appearance so he didn’t feel self-conscious like he usually would.

Hyde looked back down at the keys. “My brother played the piano and I tried to get pointers from him. He can’t teach me very much because of the curse. The best I could do was memorize which keys to press and when. My playing can’t hold a candle against yours.”

“That’s not a surprise if you’re approaching this in such a half hearted manner. You should know better than that. You’re not a pianist but you’re a musician at least. If you enjoy playing the violin, you should know that.” Licht pointed out and he started to play a simple scale. “A thousand people can play the same song and each will sound a little different. It’s the pianist’s feelings and their dream.”

“I want to be human again.” Hyde mimicked Licht and started to play the same chord but in a different octave. “I want to leave this garden.”

“Then you better keep up with me.” His fingers danced over the keys as a challenge to Hyde. He chuckled softly and he started to play along with him.

Their hands would bump against each other’s occasionally but Licht didn’t shudder and flinch. He merely brushed his hands aside so he could reach the keys he wanted to play. Hyde didn’t know if it was because Licht was too focused on the music to be afraid or if it was another reason. He had a bright spark in his blue eyes as he played. Around them, the garden flourished and Hyde was swept away as well.

* * *

“The sun is going down.” Licht hadn’t realized how much time had passed until it became difficult to read the music sheets. He stood and collected the papers in his hands. From the corner of his eyes, he saw how disappointed Hyde was. He guessed he wanted to master the song quickly to break the curse. “I need to go home before the sun sets. The wolves come out at night. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Wait, how about you stay here?” Hyde suggested. “This might be easier for everyone. You don’t have to walk to my castle every day and we’ll have more time for our lessons. My servants will prepare dinner for you and they can make anything you ask for.”

The sun was already touching the horizon so Licht knew that it would be dark before he reached his home. He had to admit he was hungry as well. He doubted Hyde intended to trick him with the offer when he needed him. “I will stay but only for tonight. We need to keep better track of time for our next lesson. I don’t want to sleep in a castle that looks like it’s crumbling.”

“Do you always speak your mind so bluntly?” Hyde had grown to resent the castle so he wasn’t offended by Licht’s words. He looked around the garden and he realized that it was a little brighter than the previous day. He turned away from the flowers and he led him down the cobblestone path. Licht walked next to him in silence. Away from the piano and the lesson, it didn’t seem like they had anything in common to discuss.

Hyde held open the large, wooden door for him but Licht didn’t walk in immediately. Something caught his attention and he pointed towards the west wing. He could see a music room through one of the windows. “Why don’t you move the piano into that music room instead of keeping it out here? It’ll keep the piano in better condition and safe from the rain.”

“The west wing is forbidden. No one is allowed to enter that room.” His expression darkened with his words. Licht felt something ominous in his voice for the first time since they met. He was ushered him into the castle but Licht wanted to ask more about the music room. He stopped himself because he could see how tense Hyde’s shoulders became.

Hyde was glad he didn’t ask anything more even though he could see that Licht was curious. He tried to change the subject. “What would you like for dinner? Mahiru is a great cook. This is the first time we had a guest or share a dinner so he’ll be excited to cook again.”

After the curse was placed on the castle, they slowly started to grow distant from each other. Hyde would pour every hour he had into the piano. He was the reason his family was cursed and he vowed to free them. At the end of the great hall, he opened the door to the dining room where he knew his siblings and servants were.

“Licht, this is—” Hyde wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Licht pushed him aside and ran into the room.

“You have a flying cat?” Licht beamed the moment he spotted the adorable, black cat. It was floating in the air so he was confident that it was an angel cat. He hugged the cat and then he gave it a fond pet. He was confused when he felt a mysterious force try to pull the cat away from him. His brows furrowed and he held onto the cat tighter.

“So troublesome. You two are going to break me in two with how hard you’re pulling on me.” The cat groaned and Licht’s eyes widened. He was so shocked that he loosened his grip on the cat. The kitty slipped out of his arms and he heard another voice.

“Are you okay, Kuro? That man shocked me a little.”

“Who’s there?” Licht looked around the room but he could only see Hyde and an assortment of animals.

Hyde knew could see how confused he was so he stepped forward to explain. He picked up a large tray and held it in front of him. In the reflection of the tray, Licht could see himself and two other people. “The wizard didn’t only curse me but this entire castle. My siblings were turned to animals and my servants became invisible. You can see their true form in mirrors though. That cat is my brother and beside him is Mahiru.”

Licht looked between the reflection the dining table. He didn’t know much about the curse or magic but there was denying that there were people in the reflection where animals sat on the table. Hyde placed the tray on the counter and sat at the head of the table. He spoke with the animals casually. “This is Licht. I told you about him yesterday. He came back and offered to teach me how to play the piano.”

“This is a wonderful opportunity to break the curse!” Mahiru was excited for the day the castle could return to what it once was. “I’ll make a grand feast to thank you, Licht. Give me half an hour and I’ll be right back.”

* * *

“Here’s your room.” Hyde said to Licht as he opened the door to a grand room. In the past, he would have his servant take his guests to their room but he wanted to spend a little more time with Licht. He lingered in the doorway and he leaned again the doorframe. “I hope my family didn’t overwhelm you. This was the first time we had a family dinner like that again. I forgot how loud it could be.”

“The dinner was delicious. It was fun for me.” Licht had to admit. He walked to the window and glanced at the village below. He didn’t have many friends so it was rare for him to have such a dinner as well. With his personality, people would often avoid him in the village. He didn’t mind the stares and whispers though. The most important thing to him was his music and he would let his piano speak for him.

Hyde stood next to him and followed his gaze to the village. He wondered if he regretted agreeing to help him. “You know, you can go home if you want to. It’s dangerous to talk through the woods at night. But I can ask my sister to take you home and keep you safe.”

“The only thing I want from you is for you to leave. I can’t sleep if you’re in my room.” Licht pushed him towards the door. Hyde laughed and he patted Licht’s hair. With Licht, he felt hope for the first in centuries.

“Goodnight, Licht.”


	3. Chapter 3

Licht couldn’t decide if the castle was beautiful or eerie. The hall was elaborately decorated but it also felt vast and empty to him. It was quiet aside from his footsteps’ echo. He woke up before the sun rose and he decided to explore the castle. He had passed the castle so many times on his morning walks. Countless stories had been told about the place but the castle was different from them all.

He stopped in front of a large window and pulled the curtains aside to look outside. From where he stood, he could see the castle’s garden. The flowers and leaves glowed a rainbow of soft colours. In the center of the garden was Hyde’s white piano. When he saw it, Licht thought of the previous day. He was still uncertain if helping the demon was the right choice.

Hyde practised the piano earnestly so Licht believed his story of being cursed. The only doubt he had was if a demon could learn how to play the piano before the rose’s last petal fell. His mother’s words echoed in his mind whenever he had doubts. As long as he could imagine something, it was possible. Licht only needed to work hard.

Suddenly, all of the curtains opened and it made Licht jump in surprise. He didn’t see anyone else in the hall though. A kind voice caught Licht’s attention and he turned towards it. He faced a large mirror and saw a brunette man in its reflection. “Oh, you’re awake Licht? Good morning. I’m usually the first one awake so I didn’t expect to see you up so early. My name is Mahiru.”

“I’m Licht. I don’t like to waste the day.” He told him and Mahiru nodded in agreement. He could only see that through his reflection though. It was awkward to speak to empty space even though he knew that Mahiru was merely invisible. Licht took a cape from an armour display and held it out in a random direction. “Can you put this on? I would like to face you when we talk.”

“I can but it won’t help much.” The cape floated out of his hands. After Mahiru wrapped it around his shoulders, the cape faded. Licht could see that Mahiru was wearing it in the mirror though. He explained, “The curse makes us and everything we wear invisible. It’s difficult but we learned to adjust. We place mirrors in the hall so we won’t accidentally run into each other.”

“So, it’s not for vanity?” Licht mused as they walked down the hall.

“Hyde doesn’t like mirrors because his reflection reminds him of the curse. He doesn’t talk to us about this directly but… I can see he feels a lot of guilt. He stays in the garden and practise the piano every day. We haven’t seen him enjoy playing until you. Even before you entered the castle, you were helping him\ Each time you walked by and insulted his playing, he laughed and worked harder. He’s competitive.”

“Why do people always act like that trait is a bad thing?” Licht said. He was surprised to learn that he and Hyde had something in common. Most would also say that Licht was stubborn when he had something to prove. “I wonder if I can use that for our next lesson. You said that the castle doesn’t wake up until later. When is that? I want to play with Mr. Cat before the lesson.”

“Mr. Cat? Oh, you must mean Kuro! Do you like animals?” He remembered the previous night and how Licht had reacted to the family. Mahiru glanced at a grandfather clock and said, “It’s still too early for Kuro to be awake but I know how to wake him up early. Pancakes! Come with me to the kitchen and we can talk while I cook.”

They walked through the family room on their way to the kitchen. Mahiru found a black cat sleeping on the couch and he picked him up. Kuro didn’t fight him when he placed him on his shoulder and he tried to snuggle into his hair. He couldn’t see Mahiru so he almost fell off his shoulder. He caught him before he could fall but Kuro muttered, “Can’t deal. This curse is troublesome.”

“I will help break the curse, Mr. Cat. You’re adorable.” Licht cooed and rubbed his finger over Kuro’s head. He didn’t notice how Mahiru subtly stifled a laugh. He debated if he should remind Licht that Kuro was a prince and not a cat.

“What would you like for breakfast, Licht? You should have a warm meal before your lesson with Hyde. Yesterday, you both lost track of time and almost missed dinner.” While he couldn’t see Mahiru, Licht guessed that he was smiling from how cheery his voice was. They entered the kitchen and there was a sharp gasp from Mahiru. His beautiful kitchen was a mess.

Food was laid out on the counter in a haphazard manner. From the doorway, he could see crumbs and food stains. Sitting in the center of the mess was Hyde and a large pig. It was easy to deduce that they were the ones responsible for the mess. Mahiru let out a heavy sigh and went to clean the table. Hyde quickly explained, “We were making ourselves a snack!”

“Come join us, Nii-san! Then we could fight afterwards!” World End said. In his excitement, he hit his little hands on the table. He unintentionally used too much of his strength and flipped the table into the air. Everyone stood still as they watched food fly and fall onto Mahiru’s feet.

“Shit,” Hyde cursed when he sensed Mahiru’s anger. He instinctively took Licht’s hand and pulled him into the pantry. At first, Licht was confused but then he heard a loud crash. He opened the pantry door slightly and saw food flying around the room. Hyde answered his silent question and said, “Mahiru’s a good guy but you shouldn’t make him mad.”

“I hope he doesn’t hurt Mr. Pig.” His words made him chuckle and Licht lightly hit him for laughing. Hyde stood in the pantry as best as he could with his height. He took a jar down from the shelf and placed it between them. The pleasant smell of freshly made cookies filled the small space between them when he opened it. “One of the few good things about this enchanted castle is how food never goes bad. Cookies aren’t the healthiest breakfast though.”

“It’s the best kind of breakfast.” Licht took a cookie from the jar. They had to sit close so they would both fit in the pantry. He wasn’t scared of his monstrous form anymore and he didn’t flinch when their arms touched. “Make sure to wash your hands before our piano lesson.”

“You’re one strict teacher.” Hyde’s laughter trailed away. He tried to take a cookie but found that his claws would become caught on the jar. Licht noticed him pause. He brushed his paw away and took out a cookie. He placed it in his hand and his fingers lingered for a moment.  

“We’ll break this curse.”

* * *

Once again, their lesson lasted longer than planned and Licht stayed the night in the castle. A choppy piano ballad woke Licht. He assumed that Hyde was practising the piano. He looked out his bedroom window but the garden was quiet and empty. The song became clearer after he opened the window and he leaned out. He noticed the lanterns in the west wing were lit. Was someone in the music room?

Licht thought of Hyde’s warning not to enter the west wing but his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled on his cloak and walked out of his room. He intended to see who was playing the song. The royal family were turned into animals and he doubted the staff would disobey Hyde. As he walked down the hall, he didn’t meet anyone.  

He entered the garden and looked towards the west wing. Licht reasoned that Hyde only told him not to enter the wing so he could look through the window. He was still careful not to make a sound as he crossed the garden and peered through the glass. The lanterns were lit yet he couldn’t see anyone in the music room. His eyes widened when he saw the destruction within the music room. It appeared as if an earthquake had torn the room apart.  

Licht walked to the entrance and he found that the door was unlocked. It creaked loudly as he opened it and the sound made Licht wince. Despite that, he stepped into the music hall. The first thing that drew his attention was the large portrait hanging on the far wall. Claw marks had made it unrecognizable. Licht walked through the wreckage towards the painting. He scanned the broken instruments around him and his brows furrowed. What happened in the room? Was Hyde the one who destroyed the room?

Licht was drawn to the portrait and he stood on his toes to touch the wax paper. He smoothed the paper back into place and ruby eyes stared back at him. He tried to imagine what the picture was meant to be from its remains. A man and a woman stood next to a white piano. He muttered a question with no one to answer him. “Is that the piano in the garden?”  

He took his hand back and the paper drooped lifelessly once again. His eyes followed their motion and he saw a plaque beneath the painting. He rubbed away the dust to read it. “ _In loving memory of…_ ”

He stopped himself from reading the rest. The story of The Beast of Greed echoed in his mind. People said that the beast killed the young prince. Could this be a memorial to the prince? Did Hyde lie to him? It would explain why he didn’t want him to enter the music room.  

Even as those thoughts passed his mind, he thought of how honest Hyde’s eyes were as he told him about the curse. He had no reason to lie to him though. Hyde hadn’t hurt him either. Licht decided the best way to know the truth was to read the name on the plaque. If it was the prince, the rumours were real. He held his breath as he touched the cold metal.  

 _Princess Ophelia_. Relief flooded him as he read the name. Hyde hadn’t lied to him. Licht wiped the dust from his hands on his pants. He looked around the room and wondered why he was so insistent that he didn’t enter the music room. There was a violin among the rubble and he accidentally kicked it as he walked past it. The violin’s bow screeched as it fell across the strings.

“Shit.” Licht picked up the instrument and placed it on the table. He hoped that no one heard him. He glanced back at the music room. The reason he came was to find who was playing music but he couldn’t hear the song anymore. He sighed to himself. “It’s late. I must be hearing things.”

He placed his hand on the doorknob to leave. Licht felt a presence behind him a moment before a shadow fell over him. A chill ran through his body and he turned around sharply. Hyde was behind him. The entire room shook as he slammed his hand on the wall next to Licht. He roared, “I told you not to enter the west wing! Did you touch anything?”

“I didn’t so calm down, Shit Rat!” Licht yelled back. He understood that he ignored his warning not to go into the room but Hyde was angrier than he thought he would be. They glared at each other until Hyde pulled his eyes away. It was clear that he was still angry when he kicked a pile of debris. Broken pieces of wood flew across the room and they almost hit Licht.

Hyde didn’t seem to care as he yelled, “Do you not realize what you could’ve done? Get out!”

Licht’s response was to flee the room and he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Licht rubbed his arms to ward off the cold. He left the castle after Hyde’s outburst and he was now walking down the trail. The forest was dangerous at night so he needed to return home quickly. It began to snow and Licht cursed his luck. He stopped and glanced back at the castle. He didn’t know if he should go back. With a sigh, he turned back in the direction of his home. He thought over what he should do next and if he should continue helping Hyde.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard branches snap behind him. Licht wondered if Hyde had chased him. When he turned around, he wished that it was Hyde. A pack of wolves were creeping towards him. They watched him like prey and Licht knew that they would attack him the moment he tried to run. He took a step backwards cautiously.

“Angels can talk to animals so you must understand me. I will give you food once I return to my house.” Licht stopped when he reached the edge of the river. He hated to hurt animals but he knew that he didn’t have a choice in his situation. The water was so cold so he couldn’t swim across the river. He broke off a tree branch to use as a weapon.

One of the wolves leapt at him and Licht hit it away with his branch. Another wolf attacked him almost immediately and he was barely able to jump out of its path. He managed to run a short distance from but they eventually cornered him against the river. Licht held up his branch in defence but he knew that there were too many for him to fight.

A blur ran in front of him and knocked a wolf away from him. Licht was shocked to see that it was Hyde who saved him. He couldn’t react for a moment and stared at his back. Hyde took off his cloak and dropped it to the ground. “Are you okay, Licht? It’s cold so put that on. Run to the castle or your home, whichever is closer. I’ll protect you.”

With those words, he leapt forward and fought off the wolves. Licht’s pride wouldn’t let him simply run away while Hyde fought alone. A wolf started to attack Hyde but Licht swung his branch at it. He hit the wolf into the frozen river and it swam away in defeat. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a wolf leap at him and he raised his arm to defend himself.

Hyde stepped in front of Licht to protect him. He flinched when its claws dug into his shoulder and he stumbled backwards into the snow. He was hurt but he managed to push himself onto his feet and he roared loudly. The combination of his roar and beastly appearance was enough to scare them away. He waited until the wolves were gone before he faced Licht again.

“I’m sorry, Licht. I—”

“Hyde!” Licht gasped when he saw him collapse to the ground. He knelt next to him and placed his cheek on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat and he let out a breath of relief. Hyde was still alive. But what would he do now? He could either return home or help Hyde back to the castle. He saw that there was a wound on his arm and his choice was made.

“Wake up, Shit Rat. You’re too big for me to carry you so you need to walk. I’ll help you.” Licht pulled Hyde’s arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. He briefly regained consciousness and he nodded weakly. Slowly, they walked back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure no one remembers this side project XD It was supposed to be a four part project but I haven’t updated in a while.


End file.
